Spiked
by Konpeitou
Summary: Miyako throws a party, with some unexpected consequences for Daisuke and Ken. Kensuke/Daiken
1. Party Night

Konpeitou : Yeah yeah, disclaimer: I don't own this, obviously, because if I did I probably wouldn't write weird little stories for it and would just put what I want into the actual story, ne? Another Daisuke and Ken fic… uhm, slight Miyako bashing?

Daisuke POV

*              *              *              *              *

            "You don't really have to do this, you know," the calm voice pointed out, barely heard over the thundering in my ears. I still couldn't quite figure out how I got into this situation in the first place, let alone what to do now that I was in it. My poor muddled mind furiously replayed the night's events, like a slideshow through my brain. 

@~}~~~

                I remembered coming to Miyako's, expecting the lavender-locked girl to be angry at my tardiness and being surprised as she merely smiled and ushered me in cheerfully, saying something about finally having everyone there. 

                Most of the night so far was pretty much a blur to me. Miyako's sister – what was her name? - had mixed up some punch for us and a lot of us drank it while we chatted and munched on the snacks. There was music and hyperactive dejimon, cake and presents for the tall birthday girl, and a series of games that said girl forced everyone to play, willing or not. 

                It was the most recent of these games my mind was stuck on just now, though. See, a while ago Miyako got it into her head to play some weird game a cousin from the States supposedly told her about. So, after some whining on our parts and threatening on hers, we all ended up sitting in a circle on the floor with a glass bottle of some sort in the center. I had just kinda stared at the wall morosely as she excitedly explained the rules, such as they were. 

                "See, this is a kissing game," Miyako told us.

                "NANI?!" most of us reacted immediately, looking around the circle nervously. Miyako only nodded and continued her explanation, oblivious to the fact that several of her guests were now fidgeting. 

                "Yeah, see what you do is spin this bottle and whoever it points to, you have to kiss. Then that person spins it and kisses the next person and so on and so forth. Simple, ne?" When she turned to each of us, we all nodded and muttered half-hearted agreements. Miyako grinned and settled herself in a more comfortable position on the floor, reaching forward to spin first; it _was her birthday, after all, and her idea. _

                It was obvious by the way her eyes lit up as the bottle neck went near Ken just who she wanted it to stop on. She hid her disappointment rather well as it came to a slow stop facing Takeru, leaning forward across the circle to give him a light peck on the lips. The poor blonde looked nervous and flushed as Hikari giggled next to him and nudged him to spin. 

                While the little glass spun on the floor, I stood and retrieved the pitcher of punch from the table, as well as several cups. The bottle was just slowing down when I returned to the circle, pouring out cups for everyone, who downed them quickly and easily; including myself. This time it stopped facing Iori and everyone blinked, facing Miyako questioningly. Were the boys supposed to kiss the other boys too? She merely shrugged and grinned, saying "Yeah, we're all open-minded here, aren't we?" 

                The rest of us, of course, voiced our assent. So, rolling his eyes, Takeru set down his cup and leaned towards the younger boy, turning at the last moment to kiss the corner of the panicked kid's mouth. 

                Iori tried to worm his way out of playing after that, claiming that he was younger and shouldn't be playing this kind of game yet. I was a little inclined to agree, seeing how much it bothered him, but Miyako wouldn't let anybody out and eventually Iori swore never to help her with anything ever again as he spun the bottle. I downed my cup of punch as he moved to kiss Hikari on the cheek – refusing to do more than that – and filled myself another. I noticed Ken and Hikari were downing a fair amount too. Good, I wasn't the only one uncomfortable with this weird game. Americans are so weird. 

                The game continued for a while longer, until everyone had spun at least three times and the pitcher was on its way to being emptied for the second time. Miyako was obviously growing annoyed as she had yet to be able to kiss Ken – or have him kiss her. She eyed Hikari as the girl sat back from lightly kissing the blue-haired boy she wanted. Ken took another drink and leaned forward to spin again when Miyako suddenly spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. 

                "You know," she said casually, placing a finger on her chin as she appeared to think. "I think I remember my cousin saying something more about kissing games… like you're supposed to go into a closest for ten minutes or something with the person. I can't remember but I think there was more to it and was something like that." Everybody stared at her, not quite understanding what she meant. She suddenly clapped her hands together cheerfully, eyes bright, and I felt inexplicably more nervous. "So we'll do that from now on, ne? Ken-san, whoever the bottle stops on this time, you two have to go into the closet over there for ten minutes!" 

                I blinked, _the hell?? Her words were a little hazy to me for some reason, so as I was straightening them out in my head I didn't notice Ken spin the bottle. I finally noticed that the game was going again when the bottle started to slow down, but I ignored it – figuring Miyako had somehow rigged it to land on her now that she added the new rule – and poured myself another cup of punch. Though, I nearly choked on it when I looked back to find the bottle pointing right at me, and the rest of the circle giving us quizzical looks. Ken and I looked at each other for a moment, dumbfounded, then at Miyako, who didn't seem too pleased anymore. Nonetheless, she stood up and walked to the closest, opening the door and motioning us inside with a smirk. _

                "Wait, you were serious?!" I blurted out, but Miyako only nodded and tapped her foot. Next to me, Hikari gave me a forceful push, giggling as I tumbled slightly. Reluctantly, I stood up but didn't move forward. Ken, I noticed, didn't go towards the door either. Suddenly Miyako grinned and I felt something grab me from behind and push me forward. I heard an identical yelp of surprise to my own and saw that Ken was being dragged forward by Takeru, and when I turned a bit more I was shocked to see Hikari pushing me.

                Before I knew what was happening, both of us were shoved inside the small room and the door closed firmly behind us. When we tried to tug it open, the door was firmly shut and giggles sounded from the other side. After a long, uncomfortable minute Ken and I turned to face each other, struggling to see in the dark. I couldn't figure out why, but my heart was racing and I was nervous as all hell. 

@~}~~~

                Which is where I stand now, the little replay having done nothing but to make me even more nervous. Belatedly, I realized Ken had spoken and stuttered out a hoarse "Nani?" 

                Ken crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight. "I said, you don't really have to do this, you know." His voice was quiet, probably because the others were likely eavesdropping on the other side of the door. 

                I was silent a moment, taking a moment to process the words. I don't know why it was so hard to think, but it was. _You, I thought idly, noticing the phrasing of Ken's statement, __You__, not We. I don't know why that seemed significant, but somehow it made me feel a little better. _

                Yeesh, there wasn't even enough room to fidget comfortably. I settled instead for straightening my shirt and staring anywhere but at the other boy. "Yeah, neither do you, you know," I remarked back equally as quiet, and was pleased with how normal my voice sounded. Okei, silence is awkward; at least right now it is. I started talking again just to fill it. "It could be a whole lot worse though. For me, at least." 

                Ken made a little noise of confusion, "E?"

                "I coulda been stuck in here with Miyako or Iori, or even Takeru! You're one of the only two people here I wouldn't mind being stuck in here with." I paused for a moment, realizing what I just said. _Why the hell did I just say that?! I demanded of myself, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I basically just blurted out that I wouldn't mind kissing my best friend. It was suddenly awkward again and I tried to think of something else to say. "Anou… at least Miyako's probably sitting out there dieing from a jealousy attack, na?" _

                "What do you mean?" 

                I grinned, just thinking about it. "C'mon! You didn't see how much she was practically drooling all over you every time either of you spun the bottle? Or the look she shot me when you landed on me for this new addition instead of her? I think she would have strangled me if she weren't trying to impress you." 

                Ken snorted lightly, "I wish she'd just give up and realize that I don't like her and I'm not going to date her. Serves her right for trying to ambush me like this."

                I couldn't help but chuckle at the obvious annoyance in his voice. "Hai!" 

                "I… wouldn't mind teaching her a lesson," the blue-haired boy remarked hesitantly after a moment. I paused, first trying to figure out why he was nervous again all of a sudden, then trying to figure out just what he meant. _He couldn't mean…_

                "Heh, yeah. Me too." I agreed cheerfully. 

                Ken seemed surprised by my reply, "H-honto ni?" he asked, shifting again and subsequently coming a bit closer in the confined space. 

                "Un!"

                "Would you… mind helping me then?"

                "Oh yeah!" I chirped immediately. Somehow, the thought of revenge on Miyako was appealing and entertaining. I giggled slightly, then covered my mouth in an attempt to stop myself. I couldn't figure out why I was so giddy, but I was rapidly reaching the point where I didn't care anymore. Belatedly, I realized that Ken was a bit closer to me than before. And I could feel his breath on my cheek. 

                "Daisuke…" the other boy whispered quietly. I could almost taste my name, he was so close now. 

                "Hm?" I murmured back. Before my fogged mind could think of anything else to say, he closed the distance and suddenly – we were kissing. We stayed like that for several moments at least – but then, my perception is a bit off, I think – until even I became aware of how awkward it was for us to just stand there like statues with our lips pressed together. 

                Never one for tense moments, I tried to at least shift my weight and stand up a bit better. Bad move. Next thing I know, I'm stumbling over something at my feet and inexorably falling. Luckily for me, though, the closet's small and I didn't have far to go, so instead I collapsed against the closed door. There was something odd against my back, and it took me a long moment to realize it was Ken's arm; he must have tried to catch me, go figure. 

                Not that I was really paying much attention to that, seeing as how the taller boy's body was now pressed flush against my own. I don't know who started it – I think it was me, though – but the next instant we were kissing again. With no light to go by I must've gotten a bit off, because I only had one of his lips under my own. _Oh well, easily fixed, I thought to myself, and moved to get the other one, like how I had seen people kissing in movies before. _

                In all honesty, I wasn't thinking at this point anymore. Might as well just go with the flow, right? Something I had heard Jun say a while back floated up through the haze and, unthinkingly, I moved test the statement. 

                Briefly, on my next passing I flicked my tongue over Ken's lower lip. He gasped slightly, so I figured that was a bad thing, so I was rather surprised to find him returning the favor. I didn't know it felt that good to have someone's tongue on my lip. Huh, wonder what more would feel like… 

                This time, I don't think either of us initiated the next move, or maybe we both did since our tongues met halfway between our now-open mouths. Seeing as how my pitiful excuse for a brain had shut down some time ago, I couldn't even begin to describe what it felt like when our tongues meshed together. All I knew was that the feeling sent a shiver down my spine and made my skin pebble, despite how overheated I felt. And he tasted like fruit, with an exotic musky tang that I don't think I could place, even if I _was able to think straight. _

                After a moment, Ken's tongue retreated and I didn't think of anything except that I still wanted more. So, of course, I followed. Kami-sama, it just kept getting better, I felt like I was going into sensory overload or something. My knees began to buckle beneath me, no longer able to support my weight under the onslaught, and I reflexively reached out to grasp at Ken, my hands fisting in the fabric at his sides. At the same time I dimly felt the arm behind my back tighten and the slender body press even closer, keeping me pinned between him and the door. That was all right because then I could still kiss him, which was the point I was more focused on, frankly. 

                We continued to kiss, tongues sparring, for a too-short eternity before I began to feel a bit more bold and equally restless. My mind was wrapped in a delicious fog, too focused on the feeling to even think of what it meant to think. I squirmed, moaning and tightening my hold on his shirt, silently asking for more, yet not really sure what I wanted more _of. Never had I even imagined I could feel this good, like I was flying and drowning at the same time, shivering even though my skin felt like raging fire. _

                All at once, I felt the world drop out from under me. 

                "All right guys!" a voice called out, seeming to come from far away as the door was yanked from behind my back, stealing that bit of security that was holding me upright. "Time's up!" Thrown off-balance, a yelp squeaked past my freed lips as I fell inexorably down. I tried to catch myself, but there were things tangled around my feet and I could only grunt as I impacted hard on the ground. An instant later I felt something else crash down on top of me, and I was rather pleased to find it was the warm body of Ken now straddling my hips with his arms on either side of my head, propping him up. 

                I was still recovering from the initial shock of the fall and of the sudden extra weight on me when I found Ken's lips once more pressed firmly against my own, courtesy of wonderful momentum and gravity. Immediately, we continued where we have left off, now fighting for dominance inside my own mouth. My hands once again found their way to the blue-haired boy's side, resting on his hips. Ken shifted his weight on top of me and I moaned at the shiver of pure bliss of the combination of sensations. 

                In the next instant, I was deprived of those wonderful feelings and left cold as the warm body disappeared from my grasp. Slowly, I became aware of voices around me as I blinked my eyes to clear them. "Ara?" I asked intelligently, trying desperately to focus on someone. Loud laughter answered all around me, completely unhelpful. 

                Miyako's heated face came sharply into focus, "What do you guys think you were just doing?" she demanded, but the question came out more like a screech and I winced reflexively. 

                "What you told us to," I muttered, rolling onto my side to try and lever myself up off the floor. 

                "I didn't tell you to do that!" the older girl yelled, and I could just imagine her flailing her arms madly with anger. I was almost tempted to turn around and see if she was; maybe after I got up. 

                "You said it was a kissing game," I heard Ken point out calmly a little behind me. Miyako sputtered indignantly and tried to come up with more denials, but the others were all laughing too loudly and I was too busy crawling on my hands and knees away from all the noise, desperately seeking some dark – blissfully silent – corner to fall into until the world stopped tipping around. 

                I finally found said corner after crawling mindlessly across the desert of crème carpet, collapsing against the wall and striving to tune out the hazy white noise that constituted the rest of the group. My eyelids began to droop, suddenly feeling tired. After a moment, I heard a grunt as something fell heavily beside me. I pried my eyes open wearily and was surprised to see Ken sitting beside me with a wry smile. I smirked back and then lifted a hand to cover my yawn. My eyelids began to fall again, feeling weighed down by giant weights, and I gave in and just closed them. I was sick of seeing the room tilt anyway. 

*              *              *              *              *

Konpeitou: Yesh, there's another chapter… could've put them all together, but what the hell. n.n; 


	2. Bed Time

Konpeitou : Wai! Thankies for the reviews ^_^;; I've actually pretty much finished this story, so all I really need to do is figure out how to divide it into pieces to post. 

Kuja : You're just trying to milk it for reviews…=.=

Konpeitou : Hush monkey boi T.T Not entirely wrong, but hei! You guys telling to post is about my only reason for posting more of this story so I'm sure it doesn't suck n.n; Not that you're probably reading this so just go read now anyway. Heehee, review for more? :3

                Sometime later – I have no idea how long – I was pulled from the blissful haze of sleep by a jumble of voices and an incessant hand shaking my shoulder. I muttered incoherently and tried to shake the arm off, blinking blurry eyes. After a moment, though all I could see were fuzzy shaped blobs, I lifted my head from the not-unpleasant weight on my other shoulder, which I in turn had been sleeping on. 

                Jun suddenly came into sharp focus as she knelt down in front of me, causing me to jerk back in surprise. She said something that I didn't quite catch before moving to my side to lift the weight from my shoulder. Belatedly, I realized it was Ken, who had fallen asleep on me at some point. Well, I had fallen asleep on him too, so it's all right, na?

                I felt another insistent pull on my arm followed by some annoyed grumbling and again found Jun tugging on me, demanding I stand up so we could go home. Home. Home sounded good. Home had a nice bed to sleep in. Sleep sounded really good. I did as I was told. I followed my older sister as she shuffled me into the backseat of the car, fumbling with the seatbelt as she started up the engine. I noticed something to my side as I raised my head from the safety mechanism and saw that Ken was sitting on the other side. What was Ken doing there? We were at least a block away before I remembered that Ken was staying the night with me; it was the only way his parents would let him come and stay out late at the party. 

                Just when I was starting to doze off again, the car pulled to a stop and the engine died down. Jun knocked on my window as she passed on her way to the trunk, reminding me that I still had to climb out of the car and into my room before I could go to sleep. Kuso. 

                Ken and I shuffled our way behind my sister – who was currently carrying Ken's bag – and past the door, stopping long enough to heel off our shoes before heading off to my room. Jun followed us in a minute later, flicking on the lights and causing both of us to wince in pain. 

                "You forgot your bag, Ken, and here are your stuffed animals," she huffed, depositing the items – and dejimon – on the floor beside the door. I vaguely heard her mumbling something about babies and stuffed toys as she left the room, but I was too interested in shutting off that stupid light. Too tired to climb onto the bed itself, the two dejimon ambled over to a pile of blankets on the floor and promptly fell asleep. Ken sat heavily on the side of my bed, looking dazed. 

                "Douzo," I muttered, tossing him his bag as I shuffled over to my dresser to dig for some clothes to sleep in. Finding my drawers oddly bare, I moved to the basket of clothes I had yet to put away and pulled out some night clothes. 

                Not really thinking of anything except my extreme desire to sleep, I quickly stripped and pulled on my pants. I was still pulling my shirt on as I walked to my bed, finally remembering that Ken was there and also dressed for bed. 

                I walked up to him, forgetting about the annoying buttons of my shirt at the strange look on his face. "Daijoubu ka?" The blue haired boy blinked rapidly and turned his head up a little to look at me. Even in the dark I could see his face was flushed and I frowned, wondering if he had a fever. I took a step closer and pressed my hand to his forehead. Ken flushed deeper and shook his head, making my hand fall instead to his shoulder. 

                "I'm fine, it's just… sorry," he mumbled. 

                "Naze?" I asked, blinking in confusion. Why was he apologizing? I tried to think of a reason, but I found it hurt too much to think at the moment.

                "For tonight," Ken continued, fidgeting slightly, "For making you… do that… and, yeah…" he finished lamely, looking away. 

                I blinked a few more times before grinning, "It's okei, I didn't mind." I assured him. He looked back at me, still skeptical. "Really! I mean, who _would mind kissing you? You're hot!" I blurted, then instantly felt my face heating. __Chikuso__! Why do I keep opening my mouth so stupidly tonight?! _

                "Ho-honto?" Ken whispered, still unsure. 

                "Sure!" I grinned, "I'll prove it." I took the last step closer to my bed so that my thighs were pressed against the edge between his knees and I moved the hand on his shoulder up to cup his neck. With a little pressure from my fingers on the nap of his neck I tilted his face up gently as I angled myself closer. Swiftly, I swooped in and seized his lips with my own. Again I flicked my tongue out to taste his lips, requesting more, and received a warm welcome. 

                I shifted my weight, trying to get a little closer as I brought my free hand up to comb through his silken hair, massaging his scalp gently at the base with my fingers. Ken all but purred and arched his body closer to mine, slipping his hands past my open shirt to cling to my waist. His touch felt like fire on my skin, sending another set of chills racing along my spine. I continued to lazily explore his warm mouth, dragging my tongue along the roof and eliciting a moan; the hands on my waist as well as the legs pressed against my hips both tightened and I echoed the sentiment. 

                I pressed forward for more, realizing too late that the bed was still pressed against my legs and fell against the blue-haired bishounen. We both tumbled onto the bed and the kiss broke apart with a surprised squeak from both of us. I was now lying conveniently on his shoulder with his pale neck only centimeters away. Leaning forward, I gently licked the ivory skin before pressing a kiss to the soft flesh just beneath his ear, as my hand idly swirled on the opposite side. The arm around my back tightened and Ken let out a light whimper. 

                "Daisuke," he rasped, "Dai, we shouldn't do this."

                "Hm?" I murmured, moving up to nibble on his earlobe lightly, "Do what?" 

                Ken whimpered again, back arching reflexively off the bed and closer to my own body. "Th-this. We shouldn't, anou… you know… Dai!" 

                I hid a smirk in his neck as I started shifting the both of us onto the bed better so that our legs weren't hanging off the edge. "I don't know what you mean," I said, settling myself comfortably with an arm and a leg each thrown haphazardly across the slender body and nuzzling my head onto his chest. "I just want to sleep." My statement was punctuated with a timely yawn. 

                A part of me wondered if Ken would try and kill me right then, but I really was tired… After a moment Ken sighed and relaxed, and I felt his arm slip once more around my back to my hip and the other arm drape casually over mine across his stomach. 

                "Oyasumi, Ken." I murmured with a yawn, the warmth around me making me feel drowsy again. 

                "Oyasumi nasai, Daisuke." Ken answered, but his reply seemed distant and soon I was wrapped again in that inviting darkness and unable to hear anything else. 

Owari ?

終わりか

*              *              *              *              *

Konpeitou : Not really sure why I continued this, I guess to have Daisuke start something too so that is really seemed mutual.. or something.. x.x; I have a 'morning after' type section also, along with a bit of revenge, but I wasn't sure if posting it would detract from the story… opinions, minna-san? I'll post it if someone tells me to, otherwise I'll assume you all like it the way it is, ne? Ja ~

Konpeitou : Also, sorry this chapter is short. The next part is longer and it would have been much longer to have them both together in one chapter. Gomen ne x.X


	3. Morning Sunshine

                Pain. That was the first thing I was aware of when I opened my eyes again: daggers of white light striking through my eyes into the very recesses of my brain in the split second before I could lower my eyelids again, and continuing to send needles of pain inside my head like someone had dumped a jar of pins inside my skull before meticulously shaking it around like a maraca. 

                I groaned at the wholly unpleasant feeling and attempted to roll onto my side, away from the light, only to find something obstructing my way. Hesitantly, I cracked one eyes open as my curiosity got the better of me and saw only a large spot of blue. _But… __My sheets aren't blue… I thought slowly, momentarily forgetting my discomfort and blinking in confusion. I hissed in pain again. _

                The blue spot in front of me started moving, making little incoherent noises. Finally, it occurred to me: Ken had stayed the night. We had gone to Miyako's birthday party and… and I couldn't remember anything other than that. 

                There was a sudden knock on the door and before I could even raise my head to see, Jun opened the door and flipped on the lights. Ken and I cried out as our throbbing pain turned into agony when the lights flooded the room, interrupting whatever it was Jun was going to say. "Are you guys okei?" She asked, probably surprised by our reactions. I only whimpered and pulled a pillow over my head; dimly, I could feel Ken curling into a fetal position at my side, his elbows pressing against my ribs as he cradled his head. After a moment, another weight settled on the bed behind my back and Jun's hand started shaking my shoulder. "Oi, gaki! What's wrong with you?" 

                "Itaaii!" I whined, not caring that I really did sound like a brat when I whined. Chikuso, my head HURT!

                Jun yanked the pillow off my head abruptly and I yelped again as I was reintroduced to the evil thing known as Light. A part of me was silently damning Hikari for my misery. "Sit up." Jun ordered. 

                "I dun wanna!" I complained, desperately wanting her to leave me alone. 

                Jun, of course, ignored me and forced me onto my back. "You look like hell," she stated with a slight frown. 

                "Then I look better than I feel. Go 'way."

                "No. Let me smell your breath." Jun demanded. 

                "What?" I asked back in surprise, cracking one eye open to see her staring at me seriously. Damn, sometimes she took the whole 'big sister' thing a little overboard. I attempted to ignore her and roll back onto my side, away from her, but her hand on my shoulder kept me in place. Before I could open my mouth to protest again, she pinched my arm. Hard. "Itai! What do you think you're doing?!" I growled. I would have yelled, but my head was hurting enough already. She continued to ignore me, and leaned over me completely to pry Ken's arm away from his head, attempting to smell his breath too. 

                Abruptly she leapt of the bed – causing it to bounce painfully – and grinned triumphantly. "Aha! I knew it! You guys were drinking! You're hungover!" 

                "NANI?!" I yelped, and Ken echoed my sentiment before we both whimpered in pain. "Must you be so loud?" I muttered after. What the hell was she talking about, anyway? We weren't drinking… we're too young to drink!

                "You're going to be in so much trouble when 'kaa-san finds out, Dai." Jun told us haughtily from where she still stood behind my back. I turned my head to look at her in panic. 

                "No, Jun you can't! Don't tell 'kaa-san!" She ignored me again and began walking towards the door. "Jun! You can't tell!" Kuso, another 'big sister' job she went overboard with: trying to get your sibling in trouble. Not that I didn't do it to her too, but still.

                "And why not?" she asked, still heading for the door, though I think she slowed slightly. 

                "Because we didn't know we were drinking!" I snapped, "And 'though I'm used to you trying to get me in trouble, you'll get Ken in trouble too." Jun paused, seeming to consider it before shrugging and reaching for the doorknob. All right, fine, time for the last resort. "Takeru was there, too. How do you think Yamato's going to feel when he finds out you got his little brother in trouble?" 

                Jun stopped completely and turned to glare at me. Yeah, I knew she'd get mad about that one. She suddenly grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ooh, that was good," she conceded, "Very clever, gaki. Fine, I won't tell. Just stay here for a few minutes." 

                "Like I'd wanna get up." I mumbled back, but she was already closing the door behind her. Thankfully, she actually turned off the lights on the way, which gave my burning eyes a little respite. Aa, Kami-sama my head hurt like hell. 

                "Is she gone?" Ken murmured a moment later from the vicinity of my ribs. 

                "Yeah." I answered, my already quiet voice muffled by the pillow I had pulled back over my head. Ken's only response was a pained sigh as he relaxed slightly. 

                "Is she always that loud?" the blue haired boy asked with obvious annoyance. 

                I peeked my head out of the pillow to frown at him. "You should know the answer to that one already, Ken." He grunted something incoherent and once more tried to curl himself into a compact ball. I pulled the pillow tight against my head again in a vain attempt to quell the pain. Several agonizing minutes passed, filled only with moans and whimpers in my small room, before I heard Jun return and close the door gently behind her. At least she was nice enough not to slam it, and when I cautiously peeked from under my pillow again, I found she had not only left the lights off, but had drawn the curtains over my window too. I smiled slightly into the mattress; Jun was in 'protective sister' mode. 

                Her weight settled on the bed at my back again and I pulled the pillow away as I twisted to see her. She was holding a cup in one hand and a small plate in the other. I looked between her and the plate with growing dread as my stomach churned uncomfortably. 

                "Sit up, both of you." Jun commanded us before I even had a chance to speak. Instead of obeying, I stared at her and pouted. Yes, I pouted; I'm in pain, I'm entitled to be petulant. Jun and I continued to stare at each other, and I would have continued to fight if it weren't for Ken suddenly sitting up to face Jun expectantly. "Ha! See gaki? At least your friends have some sense!" 

                As she began handing stuff off the plate to Ken, who accepted it wordlessly, I stuck my tongue out at my sibling and sat up also. Childishness can only be taken so far, after all. And if Ken was willing to submit, then what could I do? Once I was seated, I found a piece of toast in front of my face. 

                "Eat it." Jun ordered, pushing the roasted bread towards me more. 

                "I don't feel like eating," I told her, as I cringed away. The thought of food was very unappetizing at the moment, and I did want to end up like one of those people who wretch their guts when they're hungover. That's right, must kill Miyako for this… if Jun doesn't kill me first. I'm sure that huff of hers isn't a good thing. 

                "For once, just do as you're told, Daisuke. I'm trying to help you. Look, at least Ken is eating it."  I turned to look at Ken accusingly, but he only smiled at me and shrugged. 

                "I figure she has more experience with this sort of thing." Ken explained.

                "That's right, I – hey!! Why you little-!" Jun turned her glare to Ken, who only smiled sweetly and resumed nibbling on his toast. Jun held the glare on him for a little longer before facing me again. I sighed and took the slice, mumbling as I forced myself to nibble lightly. Ken always did have to show me up, damn him… 

                After a few minutes, we finished eating and Jun handed us the glass of water along with a few painkillers to swallow. By the time I finished swallowing them, I had to admit that I did feel a little better after eating. Not that I'd tell Jun, of course, that'd be against the rules. But I did appreciate it, so I didn't complain when she ruffled my already-messy hair and headed out of the room, giving one last command to sleep on her way. 

                "Jun!" I called out as she was leaving and she paused to look back in.

                "Yeah, gaki?" she asked. I scowled but didn't comment. 

                "…Thanks." 

                She smiled, a genuine smile that I know not many people get to see. "No problem little brother. Get some sleep." 

                "Jun-san!" This time it was Ken calling her back in the door just before it closed, much to our mutual surprise. 

                "Ken?" 

                "Could you please do us one more favor?" he asked, smiling sweetly at her confused expression. 

                "What is it? You should get some more rest…"

                "Hai, we will. But could you please bring us the phone first?" Jun just blinked at confusion at the odd request as Ken continued to smile, sickeningly sweet. But I caught the mischievous glint in his eyes and couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking of. Jun must have seen it too, because she suddenly laughed and shook her head. 

                "Sure thing, kid. Be right back." She shut the door lightly and disappeared down the hall. At that point I turned to Ken suspiciously, who was shifting into a more comfortable position on my bed. The bed wasn't that big, so we were lying pretty close to each other still. I propped my head up on my elbow and stared down into his clear blue eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Eventually, I gave up with a sigh. 

                "Alright, what are you planning, Ichijouji?" I asked, trying to seem stern but not exactly feeling well enough to act. He only flashed me another sweet smile, the one that always lets you know something's going to happen. I was going to ask again, but Jun came in and tossed the phone on the bed without a word, leaving us again in solitude. Ken sat up partially and reached for the phone. 

                "I assume you have Miyako's number…?" he asked me sweetly, with that same glint in his eyes I had seen earlier. 

                Abruptly, I laughed just as Jun had and dug around in my nightstand drawer for the paper with her number on it. Ken snatched the paper out of my hands and dialed quickly, holding the cordless phone up to his ear. I almost laughed again from sheer excitement and anticipation this time, but Ken motioned me to be silent. 

                "Revenge is a dish best served cold." He smirked, and I felt the sudden urge to want to hug him; he was just so great! I resisted the temptation and waited patiently with a broad grin. "Moshi moshi, may I speak to Miyako please?" There was a short pause, during which time Ken tilted the phone out a little and I leaned in next to him to eavesdrop. After a moment there was a slurred and obnoxious greeting from the other end. "Ah, Miyako-san, ohayo gozaimasu." Ken replied genially, the smirk still gracing his pale lips. 

                "_Ken!?" Miyako yelped incredulously and fumbled to reign in her obvious temper, loathe to loose status in the eyes of her crush. "__Uhm__, Ohayo… Ehh… Why are you calling me? Not that I mind you calling me! I mean, it's just kinda early and all and I don't know what reason–" _

                "Miyako-san," Ken interrupted lightly, using that tone of voice that could make anyone just shut up and melt into a happy little puddle of goo. Even I felt my stomach flutter when faced with the great Ichijouji Charm. With Miyako thus silenced, Ken continued to speak in a soft, airy voice of one who hadn't a care in the world, as opposed to a resentful boy with a painful hangover. "Miyako-san, I was just calling to thank you for–" Ken didn't get to finish, as I ripped the phone away from him impulsively to confront Miyako also. 

                "MIYAAKO!!" I screamed into the phone loudly. I could hear her screech on the other line, but I launched into my rant before she had a chance to berate me. "What the hell were you thinking last night!? I can't believe you'd actually do that to us! Not only am I in excruciating pain but I almost got in trouble from Jun and–" This time I was interrupted as Ken jerked the phone back, frowning at me. I blinked a couple times and smiled back in sheepish apology before I leaned forward again to listen to Miyako, who was audible even at a distance as she screamed at me. 

                "–_are you talking about, 'actually do to you'? I didn't do anything! Are you trying to tell me that you're 'hurt' because of that stupid game? Come on, Daisuke! There wasn't–"_

                "YOU GOT US DRUNK!" I yelled into the phone, causing Ken to wince and Miyako to yelp again. In the next moment I found Ken's hand planted firmly over my mouth to prevent anymore outbursts. I guess he had his own plan anyway, so I tried and force myself to remain quiet and listen. Miyako continued to sputter incredulously at the accusations as Ken once again assumed his sweet-voiced coo, glaring at me threateningly over the phone. 

                "I'm really sorry about that Miyako-san, Daisuke isn't very happy when he's in pain, you know." Miyako muttered an agreement and I scowled at the both of them – well, Ken and the cordless phone. "Anyway, I was calling because I really wanted to thank you for last night."

                "_Wh__-__what?" Miyako stuttered, echoing my own thoughts. She got us __drunk and he was THANKING her!? But Ken only winked at me slyly, making my confusion even worse._

                "Mhmm. I really should be angry with you, I know, but," And here he sighed, sounding suspiciously like a fawning girl. "But I'm just too happy that I was finally able to express my true feelings. I had been too afraid to act on them before, but you know what alcohol does to you, takes away your inhibitions and all that." Miyako croaked incoherently on the other side as Ken expertly played the role of happy and in love, sighing contentedly at random times for effect. 

                Realizing what he was up to, finally, I grinned at the ideas running through my head. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but it's more fun when heated up a bit! Feeling a little wicked myself, I stuck my tongue out and lapped at the fingers still covering my mouth, drawing Ken's attention back to me as he jerked his hand back in surprise. Ignoring his look, I moved to nuzzle his neck just below the small handset against his ear. 

                "A-Ahh, yes. It was such a relief, Miyako-san! I just felt that I had to tell you, and thank you. For being such a good friend and whatnot." Ken continued to pour it on, even as I could feel him jerking reflexively as I teased at his pale throat. When I let my tongue drag along the curve before nipping lightly at the thin shoulder, Ken abruptly covered the mouthpiece of the phone and turned a glare on me. "What are you _doing?" He hissed, his breathing a little irregular. _

                "Giving an added effect." I told him, flashing him my own mischievous grin as I pointed back at the phone. He stared at me, blue eyes completely perplexed, before setting the phone back against his ear and removing his hand. 

                "I really don't know how you knew; I had thought I'd kept the secret so well! But I guess you were too clever to ever be deceived, hm?"

                I continued to kiss and nibble on his neck and shoulder, maneuvering around the phone carefully and letting my hands trace idle patterns on Ken's stomach and sides. He moaned lightly and switched the phone to his other ear, tilting his head to allow me better access. I smirked against the pale skin as I moved up towards the tender flesh under the jaw. 

                "I – ah! – uhm, wish you could have found a better way of doing this, though. Waking up with a splitting headache isn't really my – mmm – idea of a romantic morning." Ken's false wistful sigh turned into whimper as I worried his earlobe gently between my teeth, my hand snaking up his shirt to tease his chest playfully. The wide sapphire eyes slid closed as I felt a shiver roll throughout the length of his body. I led a trail of kisses back down his neck to suckle at the sensitive skin of his throat, above the collarbone, pulling another strained gasp free. 

                "Mou~! Ken-chaaaaan!" I whined, carefully projecting enough for the phone to hear, but not anyone outside my room. "Stop talking already so we can go back to bed, naaa?" 

                Ken nearly choked along with Miyako. 

                I grinned as I continued to tease his toned chest lightly and suckled the delicate hollow behind his jaw, just beneath the ear. Ken muttered a little bit more – amidst moans and whimpers – before hurriedly turning off the phone and dropping it to the floor beside the bed. I knew he ended the call, of course, since I was paying quite close attention to everything Ken was doing, but I realized… I was just having too much fun to stop right then. I mean, really! Those little sounds that Ken makes are intoxicating or something. I was only allowed to have my fun for another minute or two before he began making attempts at speech again. It was kind of funny, actually, seeing the genius Ken fumbling for words. He found some all too soon, I think. 

                "Daisuke," Ken began, and I made a small noise of attention by his ear that made him twist slightly. "Daisuke, what are you doing?" It was amazing, the way he could ask that question as I all but worshipped his alabaster flesh as though he were merely asking what the weather was like out of bored curiosity. I hid my smirk against him as I let my teeth graze the skin of his throat back up to his ear, suckling the lobe and humming slightly, wringing out another gorgeous moan. 

                "Added effect." I whispered again, nipping him slightly before moving down again to lay kisses upon the gentle curve of his neck and shoulder. I could feel him stifle a gasp as he tried to shift his body around on the small bed. 

                "Daisuke, the call is over…" he continued, his voice still deceptively calm and yet with a slight pitch to it. That bit alone made me shiver more than the little sounds I had managed to drag out so far. 

                "Mmm, really?" I asked, attempting to sound innocent and oblivious. Not that farfetched, knowing me, but better to make an attempt than just hope my reputation got me by. Ken didn't exactly fall for my reputation anyway, and usually knew what I was really thinking no matter what stupid thing I was doing. Hopefully, though, I had him a little too occupied to know this time. Still, even I know when I'm pushing my luck so I stopped my bombardment and just rested my chin on his shoulder and dropped my hands back down to his waist.

                We sat in silence for a few moments and I could feel Ken consciously calming himself. Something in my belly curled delightfully at the fact that I managed to ruffle his silky blue feathers, so to speak. I didn't move or speak, just sat with my head resting on his shoulder and my hand still caressing across the slender stomach, though much more subtle than before. I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing anymore, getting lulled by my own movements and the rhythmic breathing, so I wasn't all that aware of the fact that my hand was dancing feather-light across the skin just above the waistband. 

                Ken went slightly rigid against me and jerked in my grasp. Suddenly, he tossed himself back against the bed, and since I was still tangled on him I landed sprawled half across his lithe form. There was a slight frown marring his features and his lips parted to admit a faint whimper into the air. My hands were sufficiently trapped so I went back to teasing the skin hidden beneath the shirt. I could finally understand what Ken had meant way back as the Kaizer; seeing him squirm was _very delicious. _

                Another odd, and exceptionally out of place, thought occurred to me then : alcohol seemed to widen my vocabulary. My thoughts were actually sounding half-way intelligent! It's kind of – 

                Oh, he's making sounds again. I trailed my fingers down his breastbone and curved up around his side again to trace his ribs, hunting for that special touch that would make him shiver again. Abruptly, Ken threw one arm around my shoulders and a leg around my hip, pinning me against him so that I was inhaling the thin strands of navy hair that fanned the pillow by his head, deprived of watching him. My breath escaped in a hiss as the feeling of his warm breath tickling my ear made my spine tingle. 

             "Stop being a tease, Daisuke," Ken murmured huskily against my ear, tightening his hold on me so that we were pressed flush against each other. I couldn't hold back the whimper that keened in my throat and my hand tightened a bit on his ribs, making him shift against me more. I turned and tried to nip him. 

                "It's only teasing if you want it." I pointed out, then levered myself up a bit to look at him. It didn't feel that good, considering my other arm was trapped underneath him, but oh well. We just stared at each other for a minute, our breathing both a bit erratic. His eyes were wide and surprised, flickering slightly from side to side as he searched my own for something. 

                "I think," he said at length, "That the alcohol is still affecting you. You're acting awfully strange, Motomiya." Damn, my arm was really starting to hurt, but I tried to ignore it and just rolled my eyes exaggeratedly. 

                "Oh and you're one to talk, Ichijouji-sama," I snickered, "Have we forgotten that phone call already?" I tried not to grin as he blushed lightly. Haha! Gotcha. Without really thinking about it, I moved to roll my shoulders in a shrug, forgetting until it was too late the awkward and precarious position I was already in. The last strength vanished from my arm and I collapsed back down on Ken. 

                You know, it's funny, but I always thought the whole "I fell and our lips just happened to touch" thing was lame and clichéd. Never really thought it could actually happen, let alone to me. So it really was funny when that very thing _did happen, and I ended up with my lips pressed almost painfully hard against Ken's after I fell. I pulled myself up enough to relieve the pressure a bit, but my arm was too sore and tired to lift me completely. That, and I belatedly realized that we had both just gone with the accident and were kissing. Again. My, that's becoming quite a little habit… _

                It wasn't long before we couldn't help ourselves anymore and broke apart, laughing hysterically. Granted, it was funny, but probably not enough to warrant our gales. We just kept laughing for no apparent logical reason. It was my ribs' turn to ache, then, and even after it hurt just to breathe we couldn't seem to stop laughing.

Konpeitou : Ehehe.. sorry this took so long. I had guests for New Year's weekend and didn't really have time to update anything. I'll make up for it by posting the next part as soon as I get at least two more reviews for this –

Kuja : Sadist. =.=

Konpeitou : Hush. I'll post the next part no matter what, it'll just come faster with reviews ^__^; Hope you all are liking this… it was just a random idea I wrote to cure some boredom last summer. Ja~ na!

Konpeitou : Etou… also, is there too much Japanese in here, or should I put translations? I try not to put too much or lighten it up, but it's habit by now… x.x; whee… comments are helpful~


	4. Sweet Revenge

Konpeitou : My, those came in fast…

Kuja : *cough*blackmail*cough*

Konpeitou : Urusai T.T Well, here's the next chapter up already. Enjoy! ^__^

                "We should be getting up soon," Ken said suddenly into the silence, some time after we had woken up for the second time in the day. He was laying flat on his back and I was on my side next to him, my cheek resting a little on his shoulder. I made a face at the suggestion. 

                "Nnng, why bother?" I muttered. My headache had faded but I was still tired and sleepy and just didn't feel like doing anything. Ken's ribs expanded as he breathed a sigh; one I recognized as the 'I'm going to have to explain something again' sigh, but it wasn't annoyed like when he has to deal with most other people. 

                "Don't we have to meet up with everyone later today?" he asked, and you know it's one of those questions that he already knows the answer to and asks simply as a pointless reminder. I scowled in annoyance. Not at Ken, of course, it doesn't really bother me when he talks and behaves like that towards me. Somehow I know that with me, he's more teasing than frustrated at my forgetfulness. From most people it feels condescending, but not from Ken. Instead, I was scowling at the truth of the reminder that we were supposed to go out with the group today. I really didn't want to go out – for multiple reasons. 

                "I'm not going," I declared stubbornly. "I do _not want to see Miyako."_

                "Oh c'mon Daisuke, are you still mad at her about last night? We already got revenge on her for it."

                "Not enough," I grumbled back, my lip curling slightly, "That short little call wasn't enough for all this trouble. Jun's going to be blackmailing me for weeks! So yeah, I'm still mad at her and I don't want to see her." Ken pulled back a bit to look at me and I lifted my head to stare right back at him defiantly. His expression was shifting between surprised and amused. 

                "It's not my fault the call was short," he pointed out gently, damn him. 

                "It seemed like a good idea at the time!" I protested with a growl, glaring at him even as I felt my face heating. He only looked more amused by my response so I stuck my tongue out at him and laid my head back down, away from him. "I still don't wanna go…"

                Ken sighed and reclined back again. "So you're just going to avoid her? For how long, Daisuke? Until you get bored with being angry or you find some other way of getting retribution? What else could you do, anyway, if you avoid her?" 

                "So you're not mad at her?" I retaliated, ignoring his questions, "She probably got us drunk so that she's have better chances of ambushing you, you know."

                "I didn't say that," he protested, somewhat darkly, "Of course I'm still mad at her. But there isn't much I can do about it now, and I don't really want to make the others mad by throwing a fit. Plus, I'm hoping that her hangover was as bad as or worse than ours." I almost laughed to hear the smirk in his voice at the end. Then, all of a sudden, I had a truly wonderful idea to get my vengeance. 

                "I've got an idea!" I declared, propping myself up a little to look into the surprised blue eyes with a broad grin. 

                "Oh?" Ken asked, quirking an eyebrow, but his expression was still amused and curious. 

                I grinned more and plopped myself back down to whisper my plan excitedly in his ear like a conspirator, despite the fact that we were alone in my room with no one to hear us. And as I explained, Ken's smirk grew also and there was a strange glint in his eyes. He laughed, deep and wicked and I grinned all the more to see a little of the old twisted Kaizer again. Miyako was in for a big surprise, and I had the feeling the revenge to come would be very sweet, indeed. 

@~}~~~

                When everything was said and done, it had still taken considerable effort on Ken's part to get me up and out of the house. Really, it was more from the fact that I wanted away from my family then because I actually wanted to go see everyone. I knew we were going to be kinda late, but I was still rather ticked off enough that I didn't care if they had to wait. As we walked through the streets towards my school, I began to have second thoughts about my little plan. After all, everyone was going to be there – Ken had emailed everyone before we left to make sure – and it might be a bit odd in front of Hikari and the others. Unfortunately, when we had tried to explain what we were planning to our dejimon, Chibimon couldn't really seem to grasp it and we ended up bribing them both with chocolate and video games to stay home rather than coming with us. I frowned and kept my hands stuffed in my pockets as we continued to walk in silence. 

                It wasn't very long before we had reached the campus and had managed to sneak in with only a minimum of actual breaking in as we entered. The door to the computer lab was already open and the gentle glow of one monitor shone in the room. Steeling myself, I followed Ken through the port. 

                And, of course, landed flat on my face. Ow, dammit, need to get better at those landings. 

                I grumbled incoherently at Ken who, naturally, _had perfected landing, before dusting myself off and starting towards the clearing not too far away that we always met at. Damn clearing. Damn meeting. Damn Miyako. Ugh! Damn everything! _

                And damn my temper. Must calm down before we get to the clearing or I'd ruin the plan. Damn plan. Damn digital ports. Damn gravity. Damn stupid waste of time. Damn –

                ­– Kuso. Must stop doing that! Think happy thoughts, like the expression on Miyako's face as we get our perfect revenge for that damn hangover. Damn Miyako for spiking the punch anyway. I didn't want to have to deal with all this! I have better things to do that run around with a queasy stomach and get blackmailed by my sister! Why couldn't she just mind her own damn business, anyway? Damn fangirl and her damn plots to get her damn bishounen and… Oh damn me, I'm going to screw this all up. 

                It's a good thing I have so much practice in putting up false cheerfulness or I really would be screwed as we walked past the last stand of trees surrounding the clearing. Ken, I noticed, had also pasted a slightly dreamy smile on his lips and fixed his expression carefully. Yeah, I'm not the only one with a lot of practice at faking my expression. I turned my attention back to the clearing as we entered, doing a quick headcount before taking everything in on our way to the middle. 

                Iori was sitting on the heels on the grass, one arm and a large portion of his upper body draped over the armored hide of his dejimon, who looked back frequently with visible concern. The intelligent green eyes were only half open and there was a slight grimace to his otherwise blank expression. Poor kid looked about ready to fall asleep where he sat. A little to the right of the circle Hikari sat on a large grey boulder, leaning against Takeru's side with her eyes closed. I felt a sudden surge of jealousy to see his arm wrapped around her so intimately, and I had to forcefully remind myself of the plan to keep my expression from changing too drastically. As I pushed my jealousy down, I was able to take a closer look and see that the embrace wasn't so much intimate as required. Hikari's light skin was pale and ashen, her eyes closed and petit mouth open slightly while she breathed and her hair was hanging limply over her cheek. She looked frail and liable to collapse if not for the support of the blonde. When Takeru looked up at our entrance, expression neutral if slightly challenging, I realized he wasn't much better off, though definitely better than the other two. 

                My determination wavered at the sight. We weren't the only ones that suffered because of Miyako's stupid prank, and we were obviously the only ones that had someone to help out in the aftermath. Was it really fair to do this when everyone looked like they had just crawled out of a grave? I faltered, not sure what to do anymore. 

                I finally saw Miyako sitting to the left of the clearing. She had taken off her aviator's cap but she didn't look too bad, overall. Nothing like the other three of our group. Miyako actually looked close to normal! Dammit, she must've known about the punch or she would have been as screwed up as everyone else! My anger flared and I momentarily forgot my hesitation; Ken looked askance at me, slightly questioning, and I had the sudden realization that he had known this would happen. He had known that I might get second thoughts, and that's why he had insisted I make the first move. Damn damn damn. I won't let you be right this time, Ken. Miyako deserves this. 

                Said target of the day finally raised her head at our approach and got to her feet. She looked almost as annoyed and angry as I felt and didn't waste time before opening her mouth to rail against us – or rather, against me. 

                "Yeesh Daisuke! Take you guys long enough to get here, we've been here waiting for almost an hour." Miyako snapped, glaring at me. Funny how it's all my fault even though Ken and I both arrived at the same time, having stayed the night together and all. That was the last straw that decided me and I shoved my anger aside violently. Yeah, it really sucks that she blames everything on me, but it was more the fact that she still hadn't given up! She was still worshipping Ken, redirecting her anger from him and hoping that maybe he'll notice her someday. Gawd, couldn't she see how he shifted uncomfortably next to me as he no doubt made the same assessment as me? 

                With a carelessness I in no way felt, I shrugged and put my arm behind my head, "Sorry, didn't really want to get out of bed this morning, y'know?" I grinned sheepishly at her. There were several ways that statement could be taken, and I watched carefully to see which way she would go. Her eyes narrowed in a glare and she crossed her arms over her chest; evidently, she didn't take it the way I had hoped. 

                "You're so lazy Daisuke. None of us wanted to get out bed this morning, but at least the rest of us managed to get her at a decent time." Nope, definitely chose to ignore the nuance; not exactly what I had hoped, but she'd just make things worse for herself in the long run. At her statement, Ken coughed politely, reminding her of the fact that he had arrived with me at such an 'indecent' time. Her eyes flicked to him, briefly, but she chose to ignore this as well. So I did the one thing that would annoy her most: I shrugged. 

                "Well, we're here now," I replied, using the plural so keep drilling into her head that I'm not alone, "Why're you whining so much anyway, Miyako? It's not like this is some big important meeting or anything. It's just supposed to be a friendly get-together. Though," I continued, taking an obvious look at the rest of the group, "It doesn't look like anyone is up to much of anything today, after last night."

                I could almost imagine hackles rising as she leveled a glare at me, though there was a slight blush staining her cheeks. "Will you lay off it, Daisuke?!" she snapped, "I told you I didn't do anything!"

                "Yakamashii~!" Hikari moaned from the boulder, and I saw her curling her arms around her head as she pressed herself closer into Takeru's ribcage, as though trying to escape our noise. 

                "Tell that to the girl with the hangover." Ken remarked dryly, speaking for the first time. Miyako jerked back, eyes wide and visibly affronted. Yes, Miyako, Ken _did just speak against poor little you. I grinned at that and leaned to nudge Ken with my shoulder gently. He smiled back and caught my hand in his own. Perfect. Stage on!_

                Miyako's expression was priceless. Her face paled noticeably, leaving her darkening blush standing out in stark contrast. Wide eyes focused on our joined hands, then flicked back and forth between the two of us before settling on our hands once more. "Wh-what?" she croaked after a long moment. 

                "The hangover," I repeated, deliberately choosing to misinterpret her question, "You know, from all the alcohol you spiked us with last night?" Miyako looked ready to protest and there was a squeak from the other side of the clearing, but I continued on without giving a chance for interruption. "Not that it didn't have some very nice consequences, as far as I'm concerned, mind you. But you did get us all drunk, which wasn't fun. Especially not waking up with a splitting headache and the wavering urge to throw up. That really wasn't great."

                "Yeah, that hadn't been particularly fun." Ken murmured airily. 

                "I don't know what you're talking about, dammit." Miyako claimed weakly, slowly regaining some of her control. "And what do you mean, 'consequences'?" Ken and I both smiled; she couldn't have given us a better opening if we had asked for it. 

                "I told you before," Ken told her softly, sugar-coated words flowing easily past his gently smiling lips. 

                "We finally came to terms." I finished for him, doubling the impact of the statement. I softened my own smile to something more mild and sweetly 'happy', or so I hoped. It was getting kind of hard to keep from grinning outright. "And so for that, I want to thank you, too. Arigatou, Miyako." Ken chose that moment to lean in and plant a light, lingering kiss on my temple. That, more than anything, finally got through the thick strands of lavender hair and she shook her head dumbly from side to side, eyes growing impossibly wide at the proof of what she refused to believe. 

                "No. No, you guys must be joking. It's not possible, there's no way, it's not…" She tried to take a step back, but her legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed unceremoniously on her rump on the cool grass, tossing her head and muttering denials. "_It's not true!!" Miyako screamed, anger burning brightly in her eyes as she aimed another dagger-laced glare at me. Whoa, if looks could kill! I suddenly had to fight the betrayal of my lips as they struggled to curl into an all-out grin. _

                "It's true." Ken affirmed with cool, calm finality. He just watched her as she continued to spout denials and curses, even the occasional plead for him stop joking and admit that he wasn't _that way, like it was some sort of affliction or something. I know I should've probably stopped, and it very sadistic of me to keep up the ruse, but I was getting a perverse kind of pleasure from seeing her finally suffer not being in control and getting her way. _

                My amusement was too much and I was fighting a losing battle against my own expression. Out of desperation, I stepped closer to Ken and pressed my face against his shoulder, trying to buy time to control myself again. Gotta get control, gotta get control, gotta get… oh damn, I'm going to ruin everything. Kuso! Straight face, straight face… stop grinning, baka Motomiya! Ah hell, I'm doomed. 

                Unexpectedly, Ken turned and wrapped his free arm around my waist, pulling me against his chest in a rather provocative manner. I laid my own arm over his and clutched his shoulder, hiding my face in his neck gratefully. Damn damn damn. I'm screwing up my own damn plan. Daisuke no baka. Baka~! Mustnotgrinmustnotgrinmustnotgrin. Damn lips, do what I say!

                "What are you doing?" Ken hissed suddenly in my ear, his breath warm against my skin as he made the appearance of nuzzling my cheek. He didn't exactly sound mad, but he was definitely curious, at the very least. Well yeah, I didn't _plan on this happening, okei? Dammit. _

                "I dunno!" I growled back in a harsh whisper, annoyed at myself and my lack of control, "I can't help it, do something before I start laughing and ruin everything!" As it was my body was shaking with the effort to suppress my humor. The fact that he was still acting – swaying our bodies slightly, drawing his hand across my back and hips, his warm breath and silky hair tickling my face – only made it so much harder to concentrate. Vaguely, I could still hear Miyako screaming and whimpering protests. 

                I don't know what I wanted him to do, exactly. Maybe make up a hasty excuse so we could get away, or something. Ken, apparently, had another idea. In a wholly unexpected move, he pulled back a small ways and before I could even think to ask what he was doing, he swooped forward again and kissed my twitching lips, effectively hiding my growing grin. I was a little too surprised to do anything, at first, but after a moment I tilted my head to the side and kissed back. What the hell, na? It'd probably work better than anything we could say to make Miyako finally accept what we've been telling her all morning. It was funny, in an odd sort of way, that we were probably putting on quite a convincing show just because of all our – ahem – practice while under the influence. 

                Another thing I noticed, as I slid my arm across his shoulder to bury my fingers on the silky strands brushing across his slender neck, was that, being sober, it was mildly disturbing to realize that I was still enjoying this. Cats were doing somersaults in my belly, I felt light-headed like my skull was being filled with helium, not-unpleasant shivers wracked my body in random waves, my heart was beating painfully hard against my ribcage – not really fast, just hard – and I could almost swear Ken's was beating in sync with mine. It was strange and almost-new, and I didn't know what to make of it. Last night could easily have been blamed on the alcohol, even this morning might have been passed off as the lingering effects, but now I was completely and utterly sober again. It was scary, in a way, and I decided I didn't really want to think of it anymore. I would be how I always am, impulsive and unthinking. Defiantly, I pulled myself even closer to Ken and increased the battle waging between our mouths. 

                I've always believed that if I went with my instincts and let myself just _feel, then no matter that happened, it couldn't possibly be wrong. So I did just that, and left my mind blank and open to feeling the sensations of the moment. I became aware of the little things, like the arm wrapped tightly around my waist and the slim fingers clutching my hip, the sudden emptiness of in my palm as the hand disappeared and began sneaking its way up my arm to cup my cheek gently, soft pads moving in slow circles against my skin. The heat of Ken's body, felt through both our clothes, in the close proximity of our bodies, hips pressed flushed tightly together. The way we both swayed, ever so slightly, like we were dancing some incredibly slow song only we could hear, even the way we kissed. I noticed with detached amusement how we'd occasionally clash our teeth together as one of us would push too far or we'd miss-judge the movement and completely smother the other's lips for a moment, the strange feel of the ridges on the underside of Ken's mouth as I dragged my tongue across it and the way he stalled slightly when I did, fighting a little whimper that I could feel more than hear. _

                And strangely, noticing everything made me just enjoy it even more. I _liked these feelings. _

                In no time at all, Ken slowed then ended the kiss, leaving me a touch breathless and foggy-eyed. He turned his head to the side to look back at Miyako, but didn't release me, or even loosen up. I turned my head also and leaned my cheek against his shoulder. I was smiling again, and I couldn't seem to stop myself, but it wasn't the all-out grin I had been fighting before so I gave up and just let my lips do what they wanted as I watched with my eyes still mildly hazy from the previous moment. 

                "Is that enough proof for you, Miyako-san?" Ken asked coolly, expression and posture carefully revealing nothing. Miyako said nothing, merely sat there staring wide-eyed with a hand clasped over her mouth, and after a long moment I realized she seemed to be fighting tears. I sudden wave of guilt hit me at the moment; maybe we had gone a little too far, we hadn't meant to make her cry, after all. By the sudden tensing of Ken's muscles beneath me, I knew he felt the same way. Actually, given that he has the crest of Kindness, he probably felt a great deal worse. I struggled, not knowing what to do. She might feel better if we told her it was all a joke to teach her a lesson, but she'd probably never forgive us for doing this to her for nothing more than a little revenge. Somehow, I knew Ken was debating what to do just as I was. 

                The problem was taken out of our hands, thankfully, as Iori groaned and struggled to stand with the help if his dejimon, wavering slightly as he tried to focus in our direction. "I don't want to see this," he muttered darkly, and slowly began to weave his way out of the clearing, "I'm going to go home and get away from all you fruits… and see if I can hit myself over the head with my bokken enough to forget the whole weekend even happened." The young boy continued to grumble as he passed the circle of trees and disappeared. 

                "I can't believe," Hikari murmured a moment later, straightening herself up a little with Takeru's support and staring blankly at the foliage above us, "That I got abandoned for another boy," she finished with wistful amusement. I blinked in surprise and Takeru turned a sharp glance at her, which she didn't even notice. She shook her head carefully, no doubt trying not to induce pain from sudden movements. "Drunk! She got us drunk! No wonder I feel like I've been run over by an army of Greymons."

                "Yamato is gonna have a litter when he finds out," Takeru growled in palpable annoyance. The blonde glared at nothing in particular and gingerly climbed off the rock and helped Hikari to make her own way down. 

                "At least you don't live with him," Hikari groaned, frowning in concentration as she moved slowly down the side of the boulder, "Taichi's going to kill me when he figures this out. _Twice! Ugh, I almost don't want to go home…"_

                "Well, I'm taking you home anyway." Takeru told her stubbornly, wrapping his arm back around her waist and pulling her arm up and around his shoulder. She raised her head and flashed him a tired smile, letting him lead her away.

                "Hai hai."

                At that moment, Miyako ran through the clearing between us and the other two, darting out of sight in the direction of the gate, leaving her dejimon squawking as he flapped hurriedly after her. Ken and I finally loosed our hold on each other and stood side-by-side again, though he left an arm draped over my shoulder and I left one loosely around his waist. Takeru and Hikari stopped in front of us for a moment, giving us measuring looks. 

                "That was pretty mean, you know," Hikari said softly, leaning heavily on Takeru's side. She still looked more than half-dead. "Her sister was probably the one who did it, not Miyako-chan." She didn't sound angry or disapproving, only like she was stating a fact. 

                I shrugged, not really sure how to respond to that. "It wasn't just about that." I said finally. 

                "Then why?" she asked curiously. I shifted, not really sure I had any right to answer that. 

                "She keeps chasing me like a trophy." Ken explained quietly, dropping his eyes a little as he spoke. But I could see the expression on both their faces of pity and understanding. It occurred to me, then, that maybe I had made Hikari feel that way a time or two. Another needle of guilt stuck into my chest. Damn, I was such a jerk. 

                "Na, Hikari-chan," I said hesitantly, shifting my weight nervously as she turned her attention back to me. "Sorry…" I trailed off; how do you apologize for being an annoying obsessive pest, anyway? Luckily, she seemed to understand what I meant 'cause her eyes widened and she smiled, one of those brilliant smiles that have a light of their own

                "Thank you, Daisuke-kun," she replied after a moment, and I could tell she really did forgive me. I grinned back sheepishly, blushing somewhat in embarrassment. "Don't worry guys, Miyako-chan will get over it." Hikari assured us both, changing the subject again.

                "Yeah. It may not have been very nice, but I can see why you did what you did." Takeru agreed with a small nod, "She can be worse at taking hints than even Daisuke!" he laughed, then grinned to show that he was only teasing me. I pouted and aimed a mock swat at him. 

                "Che', whatever blondie." I sniffed with over-exaggerated offense, which was thoroughly ruined when Ken pinched me without warning, making everyone laugh, including myself. I looked at Takeru and could tell he knew I was only teasing him, too. And also, there seemed to be a new understanding between us or something. I wasn't hunting Hikari anymore like a prize object, and I finally understood just how he had felt when I had. Well, maybe not exactly the same, Takeru had more of an interest in Hikari than Ken and I had, but I understood well enough. I grinned at him. "You should get going; Hikari-chan looks about ready to fall over." I suggested, and they both nodded and began to move off, too tired to bother with any more small talk. "And you'd better take care of her, Takaishi!" 

                Takeru just turned and grinned at me over his shoulder as he got just past us, flashing a quick victory sign. "Oi, Daisuke," he said, calmly, casually. I blinked a couple times. "That had looked like one hell of a kiss." Takeru's grin actually grew and he winked at us both as I felt the blood rush to my face. Hikari giggled softly and they stumbled out without another word. 

                "Well now," Ken murmured dryly a minute later, raking his hand through his hair, "That was certainly interesting." 

                "Fun and entertaining!" I chirped, dropping my arm and bouncing forward to face him fully. He chuckled as his arm dropped away from my shoulders and absently brushed a few strands of hair away from his cheek again. "Well…" I continued, kind of at a loss for what to say and just shrugged again, "That was my plan for the day. Now what do we do?" I watched and waited as Ken considered it for a moment. 

                "Three options," he told me finally, holding up his hand as he counted them off on his fingers, "One, we can go to that lake thing not far from here like we had originally planned. Two, we can go back and get some food – personally, I'd like to have something a little more substantial than toast. Or three, we can just go home like everyone else."

                "FOOD!!" I cried immediately, not even needing to think. My stomach had made my decision as soon as the suggestion had been made. I grinned and grabbed Ken's arm and began racing back through the trees towards the direction of the portal – or what I hoped was the right direction. We reached it quickly, Ken laughing as I pulled him forcibly and only let go long enough to activate my dejivice. "Your treat!" I called as I leapt into the glowing screen, escaping the half-formed protests that came after me. 

*          *          *          *          *

Konpeitou : No, stil not finished. One _possibly two more chapters to this, but after the next one I'll let you all decide if there should be another. ^_^_


	5. Sunset Thoughts

Konpeitou : Ack! Sorry, this last part took me longer to put out. School again and whatnot. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, and this may be the last chapter. And I'd like to state that I don't really hate Miyako (though they did make her English counterpart irritating at times). To Gothic Anime Gal : if you read the first and fourth chapters, you can see that it was Miyako's sister who had spiked the punch, while she had made it for them all. ^_^; I hope you all have enjoyed this so far and will tell me what you think of this part, too. Arigatou gozaimashita!

                We compromised, instead. Ken bought us both lunch and we picked up some mochi ice-cream on our way to a park near the harbor. Both of us sat together on a pair of swings, staring at the water with the sun behind our backs, pushing ourselves back and forth a little with our feet in the sand. Well, I used one foot to move me, the other still hurt a bit from when I had been swinging really high and jumping off to see how far I could get; I decided to stop after my landings began to get painful. We sat there, moving rhythmically and staring alternately between the calm golden-touched waters and the shadows we cast on the uneven sand. 

                I took another sideways glance at my best friend, swinging gently beside me, and frowned. Even though some of his face was sometimes hidden by his hair from a little breeze, I could see how the very edge up his lips were pulled down slightly and the way his eyebrows angled together, and the small wrinkles between them that he always gets when he does that. Something was bothering him. I sighed and dragged my foot in the sand, slowing myself to a near-stop as I turned and faced him fully. 

                "What's wrong?" I asked finally, firmly. His eyes widened minutely and flicked over to me for a brief second, but in no other way showed his surprise – or anything else, for that matter. He just continued to swing and stare out at the water. I kept watching him, willing an answer from him.

                "Nothing." Ken answered quietly, flatly. Oh yeah, he was hiding something. Ken, I know you well enough to know that _no expression means something in and of itself. I felt slightly hurt that he'd deny it; weren't we friends, after all? Didn't he trust me enough to tell me? I thought we could tell each other everything…_

                "Liar." I accused, growling ever so slightly with the pain and anger I couldn't hide well enough. He snapped his head around to me at that, staring at me with visible surprise and a little hurt, stalling to a halt as another breeze tossed his hair and the sand beneath us. "You get these little lines, right here," I told him before he could protest, bringing my hand up to press a finger between my brows, "Whenever you're worried or thinking of something important. And you were frowning a little, too. So what's wrong, Ken?" He stared at me a moment longer before dropping his gaze to his knees, wrapping his arms around the chains and making himself move a little bit again. Back, forward, back, forward, back, forward, come on Ken, tell me! I waited for him to speak for at least another minute or two, watching him sway. Back, forward, back, forward, back, forward…

                "I was just… thinking," Ken said finally, still not looking at me. He was frowning again, thinking, like he wasn't sure how to really tell me or something. "Thinking that it should be weird, you know?"

                I blinked a couple times in confusion. "What should be weird, Ken?" 

                "Today. Yesterday. Everything." Ken sighed and leaned his head against one of the chains. "It's just, I don't know… You're my best friend, and we were making out like demons. I've honestly never kissed anyone as much or in the same way as I was kissing you. You're my best friend and we're both guys and it just seems like it should have been weird or something…" he sighed again, at a loss. 

                "But… it didn't feel weird?" I asked hesitantly, trying to guess what was bothering him about it all. I could understand what he meant, totally. Guys generally don't like other guys, especially if it's their best friend, and I've had a rather obvious reputation for liking girls – namely Hikari. It _should feel wrong or strange or even uncomfortable or something. But it just… was. _

                Ken nodded slowly. "It didn't exactly feel _right, but it didn't feel __wrong either. Being fifteen with a hell of a lot of social problems, I'm not exactly very sure of myself. It just confuses me, makes me really wonder, you know? Makes me wonder what it is I want, why it didn't bother me."_

                Yeah, I could understand that too. I started swinging a little, looking forward again. "I don't know why, but it didn't make me feel weird either. I know what you mean. It's like, we should be feeling something but we're not, you know? I don't know what to think anymore. I keep going over old memories, analyzing my thoughts on people that I meet and see, trying to figure out how I feel. Before, I thought there was no girl for me besides Hikari-chan, but I could still appreciate the attractiveness of other girls too. Now, I think… I think that maybe I looked at some guys the same way too, judging and assessing attractiveness. I've never _liked a guy before, and I was too focused on Hikari to stop and ask myself 'do I like guys?', it just seemed like a useless question." I stared up at the sky above me. I was honestly just thinking out-loud at this point. I'd never had a crisis of sexuality before, and I was very confused. Just what did I want, anyway? "I don't know now if I can just see the beauty of people, or if I like beautiful people. Hikari-chan is a beautiful girl and I thought I loved her; she was who I wanted since junior high. You're a beautiful guy and I didn't mind kissing you in the least. But maybe I didn't mind because you're my best friend and I already love you more than anyone, except Jun." I sighed and frowned in annoyance. "This is all very confusing."_

                Ken chuckled a little and we lapsed back into silence for several moments, lost in our own thoughts as we watched the rippling waters reflect a darkening orange, and our shadows growing across the uneven sand like they were trying to escape as the sun sank steadily lower behind our backs. The sky darkened to a slightly deeper shade of blue before shifting into pinks and oranges, with navy on the opposite horizon. It was calm and quiet, relaxing with just the two of us swinging together slowly in an empty park. 

                "I think," Ken said, as the sun finally touched the horizon and marking the beginning of true dusk, "I think that it wasn't weird, and it isn't weird, and I'm not going to worry about it anymore. We're still friends – still comfortable together – and that's all that really matters." 

                "Yeah." I agreed, wholeheartedly. I watched another ship pass beneath the bridge at the harbor before hopping off the swing and turning to face my best friend with a grin. "Let's go home now, na?" He just nodded and stood up, falling into step beside me as we walked back towards the street. The ground changed from shifting sand to lush grass to hard cement beneath our feet, and another thought occurred to me. "Na, Ken." I murmured, getting his attention, "What are we going to do now?"

                "Go home?" he suggested mildly, quirking an eyebrow at me and grinning when I hit him on the shoulder lightly. 

                "Smartass," I growled teasingly, "I meant about Miyako and our prank."

                "Nnng," Ken groaned, tossing his head so that the blue strands swished around his face and neck, and pouted pitifully, "Ask me in the morning."

                I laughed and did as I was told, for the second time in one day; whoa, scary, hope it wouldn't become a trend. The rest of the walk was continued in comfortable silence together with a few random snippets of conversations here and there. It was nice, that comfortable feeling, and I knew that Ken was right; it hadn't really affected us in a drastic way, so why worry? I live on impulse anyway, thoughts and plans are overrated. Side by side, we walked together through the semi-crowed streets of Odaiba, best friends following their evening shadows towards home. As far as Motomiya Daisuke was concerned, life was very good.

終わりか

*              *              *              *              *

Konpeitou : This is the last of what I have written for this story. I've debated leaving it at this, or possibly writing an epilogue/afterward type thing. Again, I don't know if I should leave well enough alone. I'll leave it up to you guys who read this to decide what you would like, as an outside opinion to the author. ^^

Kuja : You just don't trust your ending ideas T.T

Konpeitou : Wouldn't that be the fault of the muse, then? =.=

Kuja : … 

Konpeitou : Anyway… Thank you all very much for taking the time to read this and review. A story on lives through readers, after all. Doumo arigatou gozaimashita. 


	6. After Words

Konpeitou : Wow, this took a really long time to get out, I'm really sorry about that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Also thanks to Somebody Else who reviewed after the story was a little old and reminded me that I hadn't finished the thing. This is definitely the last chapter. Couldn't think of where to take it and wouldn't have time to even if I could, what with school and all that. Again, thank you all for reading my story! 

Ken POV

                I inhale deeply and release the air again in a contented sigh. It was such a beautiful day and the peace was most definitely welcome. Letting my head recline back against my shoulders, I stare at the pure crystalline blue sky, with its lacings of snowy white wisps of clouds, with a lazy smile. Just enough of the powder clouds cover the sun to save my eyes from burning with strain, yet not so much as to detract from the marvelous shine. Intellectually, yes, I know that the gentle breeze caressing my skin and hair and brushing the grass in slow waves isn't real. That the warmth I feel from above is just a digital recreation and the sensations are fed into my own digital body, my mind deciding what it _thinks I should feel. As much as I know it in my mind, and as many times as I've reminded myself over the years, I'm not sorry my body refuses to listen. This day is beautiful; this _place_ is beautiful, and I love it as much as ever, if not more. _

                I sigh again, happily, and roll my head back around to stare instead at the familiar weight in my lap. Warm eyes are heavy-lidded and a childish smile plays on the generous lips. Bronze skin glows softly in the gentle light and little wisps of hair sway in the breeze caressing us both. I let my eyes roam the length, starting at the impossibly burgundy hair – though, considering mine is blue, I suppose 'impossible' isn't really a correct term – with the well-loved set of goggles nestled just above the hairline, down to the smooth tanned skin of his face, surrounding beautiful hazel eyes and a perfect mouth just below the pert nose. The slender column of the neck is bare of any accessories and moves every so slightly as he breathes. Over the years, we've gained a bit more control over our clothing when we come here, and Daisuke is wearing what he has dubbed his 'summer outfit'. His shirt this time is an orange tee and over it is a black vest rather than his old bomber jacket, though the vest still sports the trademark flames along the bottom hem. The ever-present cargo shorts are _still present, though more towards the lighter khaki shade than before. His gloves are gone, completely unsuited to the beautiful weather, and instead there are a few bracelets that he wears back in the real world adorning his wrists. _

                Smiling fondly, I shift my weight to one arm behind me and free the other to gently brush a few stray strands away from his eyes. When he blinks and smiles slowly up at me, I know he's as lethargic as I am right now. 

                "I've missed this," he murmurs drowsily, turning his attention the sky I had been studying moments ago. "We should do this more often, Ken."

                "Un," I agree softly, amused as my fingers continue to draw slowly along the side of his face and back up again in feather-light touches. It probably tickles, because after a few moments his nose wrinkles slightly and one tan hand comes up to capture my own, pulling it back down to rest against his chest in a light grip. 

                "You and your damn girlfriends," Daisuke protests, but there is no real force behind it; we're too happy, right now. He yawns and turns his attention back to me, "Speaking of which, how is what's-her-name doing?" I smile a bit more; he never remembers their names, and sometimes I have a sneaking suspicion that he doesn't care because he'd prefer that they didn't exist at all. At least in our lives, at any rate. Or perhaps he just knows me too well and has decided it's not worth the effort. 

                "Kiyumi," I remind him, though I'm still smiling slightly, "And I don't know."

                In an instant, his smile fades and he turns in my lap to stare at me with a surprised and mildly suspicious look. "What?" Daisuke asks, though I bet he already knows what I'm going to say. I sigh, we've been through this so many times now I almost feel numb and amused by it. Almost.

                "We broke up," I clarify, and by his expression I know he's not surprised. Not that I really expected him to be. He rests his head more comfortably in my lap again, though still keeps his focus on me. He's wide awake now and his smile is gone; I sigh, totally killed the mood. 

                "Who?" he asks. Daisuke doesn't need to elaborate; it's the same question every time. 

                "Her, of course," I answer, moving my fingers gently against his, which still rest on his chest. 

                "Same as the others?"

                "Yeah…"

                Daisuke takes his other arm and wraps it awkwardly up over his head and around the back of my waist in a sort of hug. I smile down at him, but it's not quite as heartfelt as before so I lean down towards him and he reaches up to meet me in a chaste kiss. "It's okei, Ken, they just don't understand." We settle back again and fall into silence as we watch the clouds drift by. 

                He really does know me best, I muse, he already knows what happened. _Same as the others, indeed_. It was always the same, they always wanted more from me than I could give, and in the end they all leave me, disappointed. I never dump them; no, it was always the other who dumped me. 

                Even Miyako.

                That thought carried a mixture of emotions with it: sadness, regret, hurt, amusement, relief, and more all wrapped up in a heavy dose of nostalgia. So much had happened those years ago at her birthday party. After a few days of guilt, we had confessed that it had all been a prank, and we weren't really in love with each other like we had led her to believe. That of course, had gotten us in even more trouble. _Miyako__ hadn't even spoken more than a few words to either of us in over four months! Eventually she had forgiven us, and I think part of the reason was because of the way Daisuke and I had changed. That party had more of an impact on us – and our relationship – than either of us had ever expected. _

                Daisuke had become bicurious and started experimenting before being openly bisexual after about a year. I was also curious, but before long I found that I was still completely straight. I happen to very much _like girls, thank you. Miyako had calmed down quite a bit after the incident, and I gave it a shot with her. It went well for a while, it really did. I think we had lasted neigh eight months before Miyako finally admit to the harsh truth she had been denying: I couldn't love her like she loved me. I thought it was just because we were friends first, and always would be to me, but every girl after that was the same. I just _can't_ feel deeply for them, not like they want and need. _

                And yet, through it all was Daisuke. My beloved best friend. It was strange, really, guys do absolutely nothing for me, no attraction whatsoever. But _Daisuke, ah Daisuke! When it comes to Daisuke, I easily enjoy being with him and find myself attracted to him. We even had a short relationship during the time that Miyako was ignoring us, though it eventually broke off, mutually. And through all the years we've had a strange sort of relationship with each other. For instance, we don't date each other yet we kiss and touch each other as easily as if we did. No matter what we do together, there is never any expectations, no strings attached. Daisuke's words had proved to be very apt, we already love each other more than anyone and we're so close that we don't need the ties of a relationship. We go out, and we date other people, and there is still always each other if we want or need it. _

                We even lost our virginity to each other. 

                It actually proves to work out quite well when we're stressed or especially frisky and don't have anyone else. Not to say that we're last resorts to each other. Hardly, oft times I'd prefer to go to Daisuke than my current girlfriend of the moment, but neither of us are the type to cheat. It's a strange kind of relationship, and an even stranger kind of love, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I think I love him more than I could possibly love any girlfriend, and the freedom we have is just that much better. They can never seem to understand that I will never be capable of loving them to the extent that they desire, and in the end they always give up. I sigh, maybe it's all just a lost cause. 

                "You're thinking again."

                The quiet words break me out of my thoughts and I look down again to see Daisuke staring up at me with an amused smile. He's always so proud of the fact that he can read me so well. Hell, no one else can. I smile back and shift a little to free my other arm from behind me and bring it around to run through the short burgundy spikes. The eyelids flutter slightly and a small contented sound bubbles past his lips. I can't help but chuckle and run my hand through it again. It's one of Daisuke's weak spots, and one that I love to exploit. 

                I really would never have thought he'd be so sensitive with his hair, if I hadn't learned better a few years ago. Most people seem to think that because I have somewhat long hair that I would be the one that loves to have hands running through it. Admittedly, I do enjoy the feeling a great deal, but not nearly so much as darling Daisuke. For him, the feeling is near to bliss. We had figured it was _because_ his hair was so short that he enjoyed it so much; after all, longer hair must be brushed constantly and held out of the way and there are always people wanting to touch it, but for short hair there is no need. His hair is so short that it rarely requires the attention of a brush and never gets in the way and very rarely do people have a desire to just run their fingers through the silky-soft spikes. But I do; I find it highly enticing to feel that softness and see the euphoric expression blossom on his face. 

                Carefully slipping the goggles down around his neck, I continue to run my fingers through his hair gently, putting a little pressure where I move. "You're all but purring, Daisuke," I tease, stopping my hand to curl lightly at the base of his scalp. My nails aren't as long as many girls keep theirs, but they are long and strong enough to make for a very nice scratch. Daisuke arches slightly and emits a _very pleased sound, drawing a short laugh from me. _Kami-sama, I love seeing him like this_, I think as I continue to let my fingers roam. _

                Daisuke blinks up at me and flashes a sunny smile. "I love you Ken."

                I falter for a brief second at the words; the same words we have said to each other so many times, but they struck a chord in me this time, somehow. I look back at him with a small, weak smile. "Only you, Daisuke." I murmur. Immediately, he sits upright again, scooting until he is right beside me and staring at me with a concerned expression. I let my hand rest in my now-empty lap while the other is still held by Daisuke in the grass between us. Damn, there goes the happy mood again. Immediately I miss the warmth.

                "What do you mean by that?" he asks me, and I feel somewhat guilty for that worried voice and expression. A slight breeze comes and I toss the hair out of my eyes with a sigh. 

                "You're the only one who loves me, Dai." I explain reluctantly; I really should have just kept my mouth shut. I know how he'll react to my admissions. 

                "That's not true!" he protests firmly, like I knew he would. His hand tightens on mine a little and he gets a suddenly fierce expression. "I'm not the only one, Ken. What about your parents? And our friends, they all love you, too. So many people love you­–"

                "No," I interrupt, and have to look away from his emotional eyes, "Many people are infatuated with me and think they love me, and that's not what I meant, anyway. They're family and friends. It's different…" I trail off, not even sure of what I'm trying to say either. Yet somehow, Daisuke must know because after a few silent moments I dare to look back at him his expression has changed to calm and understanding. 

                "You… really liked her, didn't you." Daisuke whispers, not so much a question as an unsure observation. I bark out a short laugh at that, shaking my head sadly. Liked her?

                "No," I reply, bitterly. "No, I didn't really like her. That was the problem; that's always the problem. I _never 'really like' any of them, let alone love them." I break off and turn my face away, staring intently at my legs with my hair hanging in a curtain around me, hiding me. __I'm doomed to be alone forever. I didn't even realize I spoke my thoughts aloud until I felt Daisuke suddenly release my hand and grip my shoulders firmly, forcing me to look up at him in surprise. _

                "Not alone," he whispers fiercely, his eyes burning into mine, willing me to listen to him, to believe him. "Never alone, Ken. Never. No matter what, there's always me. You will _always have me." He brings one hand up to curl around my cheek, brushing lightly with his thumb, and I can feel my eyes burn. "I will never leave you, Ken. Never ever."_

                I nod, not knowing what to say and not entirely sure I'd trust my voice if I did, and he leans forward to give me a tender kiss. It is chaste and asks for nothing and still I lean into it more. The one who deepens the kiss is me, throwing my arms around his waist and clinging desperately to the comfort I know he is offering me, the comfort that is always there. The kiss becomes frantic and heated and I don't care about anything but that I have him; I can feel him and taste him and simply kissing him makes me feel more excited than any girl I have ever dated or even met. The simple fact that he makes me _feel is intoxicating and endearing. _

                Abruptly, he loses his precarious balance falls backwards onto the grass. Our kiss breaks apart and I gasp slightly in surprise as I land on top of him. My legs protest painfully from their twisted position and one arm aches where it rests between our two bodies, clutching that stylized vest. Before I have a chance to shift, I feel the chest below my cheek rumble and shake with suppressed laughter. As the shaking continues and I hear a few chuckles escape, I shift enough to send a look of confusion tinged with mild annoyance at Daisuke. He catches my expression and I raise an eyebrow at the suspiciously large grin he sports. 

                "To this day," he murmurs between chuckles, "I can't decide whether Gravity loves us or hates us." Having said so, his mirth returns and he bursts into a fit of laughter, which I join. I wonder that myself, sometimes; as silly as it is to contemplate a natural force of the universe as being sentient and even playing favorites with two insignificant boys, it's an amusing thought. Together, our bodies shudder at sheer absurdity. 

                "Mmm," I murmur as our humor dies down, taking the opportunity to shift myself into a more comfortable position. I stretch out so that I am half draped across him, arms crossed over his chest and my head pillowed on the back of my palms as I listen to the rhythmic beating of his heart in time with my own. 

                "Do you feel better now, Ken?" he asks after a few extended moments of comfortable silence. I turn my head so that my chin is resting on my hands and stare back at him. he folds his arms behind his head to prop himself up and save himself some neck strain as he stares back and waits for a reply. I can tell that he's expecting one, of some kind. 

                "A little," I reply honestly, offering a small smile, "But the problem is still the same, still there. It won't go away. But for now, yes, I feel better. Doumo ne."

                Funny how the mind works, the lines that a train of thought will follow. I actually can't even remember most of the rapid thoughts that led me to my current one just now. Amidst my resigned thoughts of perpetual loneliness and musings of finding a female Daisuke and even the idle wonder of Daisuke in drag, another thought struck me. 

                "You know," I begin, drawing his attention and making a poor attempt to hide my amused smirk. "If you were a girl, I'd probably want to marry you." His eyes widen minutely and one dark eyebrow rises. 

                "I would marry you anyway." Daisuke returns, and while his lips are curved his eyes are startlingly serious. I raise myself up to look at him, searching desperately, but there is no hidden joke that I can see. Suddenly I'm afraid; I downright panic. This is wrong, it's not right, it's not fair! He shouldn't love me so much. He can't_. It's not fair to him to love me more than I can love back. I can't return that much! Panic settles itself in my heart, making it thick and heavy until my ribs ache with the weight of it. _

                "Ken!" the sharp call pulls my attention back and I face his searing eyes painfully, all the words and thoughts flooding back into my mind as I look at him. _He can't love me!! Absently I notice that although his breathing is calm, his chest is pounding below my palms with my ragged breaths and anxious heart. "Ken, stop it." He commands me, but my thoughts are too wild and I can't seem to obey. "I know what you're doing, now stop. Don't get into all that 'I'm not worthy' bullshit that you're no doubt telling yourself. I know you, Ken. I __know you. I know what you feel, what you can feel and what you can't. I accept that and it doesn't change how I feel. I love you, and it's fine how it is." Daisuke smiled gently and I could feel our hearts slow their rapid pace. "Don't try to change yourself, Ken. You are best as yourself, and the Ken that you are now is the Ken that I care about more than anything."_

                "Arigatou," I whisper, collapsing back onto his firm chest and burying my face in the material of his flamed vest. Over and over I whisper it, barely aware. How? How can he do it, know just what to say to sooth all my fears away like it was nothing at all? Daisuke, he who speaks first and consults with his brain after, he of perpetual naïveté, he who is my only true source of happiness in life. Just a few simple words, things that I had always known, deep down, but it felt so good to have them spoken aloud, to have it all confirmed. As I cling desperately to him my mind rails at the cruelty of it all. Why? Why do we both have to be male? Why am I so tangled in the life of my best friend? I used to want to kill him and now I can't bear even the thought of life without him. What cruel joke of fate led me to love the one person I could probably never have? It's not fair! _Why?!_ My mind screams, and only a few weak whimpers make it past my lips. _Why only him?_

                But a part of me knows the answer to that question, chides me and whispers soothingly the words that terrify me more than I'm willing to admit, even to myself. I love him _because_ he is my best friend, not in spite of it. I love him because he knows the real me, has seen past all the masks and stood by what he found beneath. He has seen all the sadistic tendencies I try so hard to keep buried and offered his hand with a forgiving smile; he didn't deny it or try to change it, just accepted and moved on. He has seen me break down into a writhing, sobbing, suicidal mass of depression and crawled down to meet me, wrapping me in warmth and security until I could stand again with him on my own. He has seen the depths of my self-loathing and guilt and didn't flinch away. 

                And I've seen him. 

                I've seen through the jester that everyone knows. I've seen the deep insecurity and sadness that had spent so many years growing in his heart that it has taken years to begin to overcome and I stood behind him, ready to catch him if he fell into it. I've seen his utter loneliness even surrounded by people and the sheer terror that being alone causes and I touched him firmly, I never let go until he felt secure enough to face everything again. I've seen him slip towards depression, alone and unnoticed, but I followed him down, took the weight and cried together in solitude. I've seen the rage that boils beneath the surface as deeply as my own sadism, kept on a tight leash until it erupts in a storm of violence and hatred where the desire to strike out at anything and everything overrides all else and I withstood the fury, watched and waited and soothed blood and wounds when it passed.

                He could hurt me at any time, just as I can hurt him when my sadism spikes, but I know he won't and I won't. Even when our minds are lost in hatred and desire enough remains; we are not really into self-mutilation, how could we ever hurt someone who is so much a part of ourselves? Impossible. We've never run, neither of us has ever run from the darkness we've seen in each other. I do not love him because he has helped me when I was broken and always been by my side, it is not some petty love derived from gratitude. No, I do love him because he accepts me for who I am but also because I have seen who he is and can accept that, too. 

                "Ai shite'ru yo," I murmur, firm and heartfelt, the words that are the center of truth to me. "More than anyone, I love you Daisuke." Deeper than friends, deeper than family, deeper than anything I know a word for, I love him. His arm tightens around me briefly and he stretches to place a kiss on the top of my head. 

                "Ore mo ai shite'ru yo, Ken," he replies, then after a few long moments he speaks again, a slight note of insecurity coloring his voice. "Ken. If, in a few years, you still haven't found the girl you want…. I'll be here. I'll marry you if you want to." His voice is soft and a little hesitant but I know he's telling the truth. I don't move and smile into his chest, reveling in the love and the feeling of his hand moving across my back. 

                "What about your girlfriend?" I ask, then add on as an afterthought, "Or boyfriend." His hand comes up to play at the base of my neck and I can tell he's smiling even though I'm not in a position to see it. 

                "Doesn't matter," he tells me, "It doesn't matter if I'm with someone. To me, no one could ever compare to you. 

                This time I do rise up, searching those caramel eyes for something indefinable and finding only the truth. Not that he's ever lied to me, that's one of the many misconceptions about Daisuke; he never lies unless he has absolutely no choice. And he's never lied to me. Somehow, his words this time don't frighten me quite so much. There is still the feeling of inadequacy, feeling that I don't love him enough, but I can get past it. He knows how I feel and if that is enough for him, I won't argue the point… much. 

                My only response is to pull myself up and kiss him gently, flashing a heartfelt smile, and giving the answer that I know he's trying hard not to expect. "Thank you, Dai. No one has ever been able to compare to you, either. Most likely no one ever will." I nod firmly, decisively. "A few years, then. In a few more years we can finally be happy." I kiss the brilliant smile on his lips and settle back onto his chest, cradled in his arms. The word 'together' seemed to hang unspoken in the air to me and I wonder if he heard it too. It was a strange phrasing I admit, but as I examine it in my mine I come to the conclusion that I was speaking more from my heart. I really have no objection to living happily ever after with Daisuke. Why would I ever object to bliss? If I don't find the perfect girl it doesn't really matter, because I've already found the perfect man, my perfect soulmate. It's not so hard to imagine a life married to Daisuke; actually, the more I think of it the harder it is to imagine a life without it. I can't help but wonder how long a few years will be.

                So we lie here, content and basking in the warmth of each other and the artificial sun above us. In times like this I never want to go home. A cool breeze tosses some dark strands over my face and tanned fingers brush them back before I even have a chance. So content. So happy. I don't want this to ever end. I can't accept my girlfriends' hearts until I can offer them my own, but I can't offer my heart because I've already given it away without ever realizing it. And I've already received a heart to love in return. 

                "I love you Daisuke."

                "I love you too Ken."

                We stayed together like that, long past the time we should have returned home. As the sun dipped slowly closer to the horizon and the grass rippled in waves around us in increasingly cooler breezes. The sky shifted colors and the dejimon went on with their lives around us. And as the first stars began to peek out of the darkened sky and a few shivers made their way through us, we picked ourselves up and headed home. Together, the way we're meant to be. 

_                "Ken. If, in a few years, you still haven't found the girl you want…. I'll be here. I'll marry you if you want to."_

A few years…. Yeah, a few years isn't so long to wait for a lifetime of happiness. 

                _Just wait Motomiya Daisuke, I'm going to be the only one to marry you._

おわり　

*              *              *              *              *

Konpeitou : I have a feeling that some people may not have been wholly satisfied by this ending, but in this story I wanted to keep their reactions realistic and not rush things. This is just how the story wanted to go, it seems. 

Kuja : *smirks* 

Konpeitou : . . .  At any rate, I hope you all enjoyed this story. It is finally complete and I would really love to hear what you think of the finished product. Minna-san, doumo arigatou gozaimashita! Sayonara~ 


End file.
